


Don’t Lay Down, Idiot!

by HakunaPotata



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anw here’s jeongcheol fluff, Confident Jeonghan, Fluff, I hope y’all don’t mind, M/M, Manager! Seungcheol, Soccer AU, Soccer Player! Jeonghan, They’re just pinning on each other rlly, because I miss them so much, i tried different characteristics for them, overly worried Seungcheol, —ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunaPotata/pseuds/HakunaPotata
Summary: Worried Seungcheol was tasked to be Jeonghan’s Manager despite his hermit like personality.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 32





	Don’t Lay Down, Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try A confident Jeonghan AU so bad :>

The blazing hot sun was at its peak at the Soccer court today. Being at the roofless bleachers made Seungcheol ultimately regret forgetting to bring any umbrella or at least a cap to provide him some shade because the heat was slowly melting him while drying him out from dehydration at the same time.

Jeonghan thinks otherwise. It was the perfect weather tohelp him and his teammates condition themselves for the upcoming regional match that will be hold a week from now, it was also a great way to keep practicing his skills, alongside with the team to build an even greater rapport with everyone.

After he shot a goal, Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol’s direction, the boy was holding both of his hands to spare his eyes from too much sunlight, nose scrunching at the discomfort of being burned alive. As much as Jeonghan finds it agonizingly cute, That boy really needs to go out more often so he could be at least accustomed to watch Jeonghan’s matches, because they both don’t know what future courts He will be playing at. For all he knows, the bleachers could be the same as the ones they have: an open oven that does not only welcome sun rays at its fullest, but also has scolding hot seats that could figuratively burn someone’s ass.

His thoughts were cut short when their coach whistled and asked them to gather around him.

Seungcheol felt flustered from Jeonghan’s heated stares. The man had been looking at his direction for a good half a minute now. A sigh of relief escaped him after Jeonghan’s stare was averted by the call of his coach, which also was the sign that Seungcheol has been looking out for ever since the beginning of the game, and immediately pulled out a clean towel and a water bottle out of the sports bag he has carried here earlier.

He placed the towel above the now closed bag and hold unto the water, waiting for Jeonghan to go his way and grab his items.

Soon enough, the coach dispersed the team after a few minutes of meeting, and Jeonghan was slightly stumbling towards him.

Even from afar it was clear to Seungcheol that Jeonghan was plenty tired today and most likely would want to go shower; so being a good person he was, he decided to stand up and reach out the bottled water to the other and would later grab the sports bag and hand him the towel afterwards.

However Jeonghan had other plans; After reaching for the bottled water he plopped down next to the sports bag and grabbed the towel to remove the sweat escaping his body, leaving Seungcheol to stand.

“Don’t you want to hit the showers?” Seungcheol asked as he turned on his direction.

By now the clouds started appearing and casted a temporary shadow in their area, all the while a continuous flow of soft breeze became evident as time goes by. Seungcheol scoffed thinking _where were those earlier, when he needed them? and now they appeared on the entire area after Jeonghan occupied the place?_ The Universe does have its favorites.

“Give me 5 minutes. It’s not that hot anymore, so let me just catch my breath” Jeonghan responded as he took another shot of the water.

Seungcheol reclaimed his sit, and then scavenged the bag once more for A clean change of clothes, and handed them to the other man. “Any time you’d want to take a shower now”

Jeonghan pulled a smile and looked at Seungcheol “Do I really smell that bad for you to insist I take a shower?”

“No” Seungcheol answered “I figured that the faster you shower, the more comfortable you’d get, and the faster you can get home and rest, because You really look like you could use one.”

“Why wait home to rest?” Jeonghan moved the bag further back, creating an empty space between him and Seungcheol, laid himself there and propped up his head on Seungcheol’s thigh. “When I can just rest here?”

He did all this while looking at Seungcheol’s reaction, because he was sure that the other would be flustered at his actions.

Instead he was met with angered eyes, and a slap was felt immediately on his hips.

“Don’t lay down you idiot! It’s bad to do that when you just did a physical activity!” Seungcheol then grabbed Jeonghan’s shoulders to pull him up, but the other was resisting

Seungcheol is strong, despite his hermit-like personality, he does hit the gym ever so often, But Jeonghan was stronger when he wants himself to be, which would be right now.

“As if doing it once would gravely affect my health. Chill out ma” Jeonghan mocked, already closing his eyes as he puts his towel atop of it.

“Why do I even bother?” Seungcheol mindlessly breathed out, Letting go and giving Jeonghan this win.

“It’s cause you love me” Jeonghan joked, preparing himself to sleep

Another slap was then received on his chest, so he peaked out off the towel atop of his eyes to look at Seungcheol, but was met with a slightly flushed expression from the other. The same emotion he wanted to see from the man earlier.

Now triumphant with his goals due to his antics, Jeonghan placed the towel back to its original position and close his eyes once more with a warm smile escaping his lips “Where’s the lie though?”

He was met with a lighter slap on the same spot earlier. “Just rest, you dumbass, so you could hurry up and go get yourself clean.”

“You’re not against me resting anymore?”

“Could I win against you?”

“You’re using that as an excuse for me to rest on your lap aren’t you?”

“Do you want another slap dear?”

“No sir, they hurt as hell.” Jeonghan lingered his hand to the spot he was hit earlier.

“Then just be quiet”

Jeonghanslowly drifted off, a fond smile appearing on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. If you would want more just comment it below ☺️ Also This is posted in twt btw so yea,
> 
> If you want to follow me on twt, we can be moots 🥺👉👈
> 
> @CheollieSauce
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
